


Comfy Beds

by Cute_Snow_Giggles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Scent Marking, Tickling, Ticklish Stiles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nuzzling, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cute_Snow_Giggles/pseuds/Cute_Snow_Giggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles won't move, Derek finds something out and FLUFF ENSUES!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfy Beds

————  
"Stiles move" Derek growls out, standing above Stiles, who was spread out over his bed. Derek was tired and Stiles wouldn’t move, instead taking up even more space with his long limbs. 

"Noooooo your bed is soooooo comfy" Stiles whines and snuggles deeper into a pillow. 

Derek’s nostrils flare as he breathes in the scent of Stiles mixed with him, he doesn’t think about how his wolf relaxes at the smell. He doesn’t. 

"Move. Now" he flashes his eyes in hopes of scaring Stiles away. 

What he doesn’t count on is Stiles bursting out laughing. “Oh my god,” he gasps out “Your silly alpha stuff doesn’t work on me Derek, I know you’re just a fluffy little puppy” Stiles smirks out and continues giggling. 

Derek just gapes at him, shocked but quickly getting more and more frustrated. “If you don’t move I’ll give you something to laugh about” he grits out. 

Stiles covers his face in mock horror, “Oh no! Whatever shall I do! Is the great and powerful alpha gonna crack a few jokes.” His face scrunches up with laughter again at the mental image of Derek performing on stage. 

He quickly shuts up when he hears Derek snarl, when he tries to ask what’s got his knickers in a twist he is pinned down, two flashing red eyes only centimetres from his. 

He gulps.

"O-okay, Derek? Buddy? I’ll go! Yep that’s right and you can sleep in this very comfy bed, oooooh can you tell me where you got it from? It feels like I’m floating on a cloud! Not that I actually float on clouds cause that’s not possible…. Is it? That would be so cool! You gotta tell me!" He babbles, unable to control the words falling out of his mouth. 

Derek smirks down on him, finding Stiles’ babbling kind of adorable, even more so the blush that rises on Stiles’ cheeks as he notices Derek is straddling him across the hips. 

"I don’t think so Stiles, I told you to move but you didn’t listen" He winks, causing Stiles’ blush to deepen and he chuckles."Since you like laughing so much I wonder…" Derek trails off with a glint in his eyes and uses one large warm hand to pin both of Stiles’ wrists above his head, pulling a squeak from him in the process and resting the other one gently on his ribs.

A warm weight that sends pleasurable shivers racing up Stiles' spine. 

"W-w-wonder what? If I like jokes? No offence Derek but I don’t think you’re the jokey type" Seeing Derek’s glare he quickly adds, "but you might be! I don’t judge! Go ahead and joke!" Stiles’ amber eyes go wide and innocent, making Derek’s chest feel warm and fuzzy. 

"No Stiles, no jokes," he says seriously, "I wonder if you are ticklish?" He finishes with a smirk and begins to lightly drum his fingers against Stiles’ ribs. 

Stiles makes a strangled noise and restarts his efforts to get away, face going red from holding giggles in. “Naaaaah ‘m not,” he grits out, causing Derek to chuckle and move his wiggling fingers down to Stiles’ sides. 

"You sure Stiles? This doesn’t tickle even a little bit?" He smirks, and coos "Coochie coo" with a quick goose to Stiles’ side. 

Stiles, not expecting Derek Hale of all people to say ‘coochie coo’, gasps in shock which, to Derek’s delight, causes an explosion of cute high pitch giggles to pour out of Stiles’ mouth. 

“NaHAhaHaHahHA! DeHEhEhR!” 

Derek tries not to notice the nickname, but can’t stop the warm feeling that curls up in his chest at it. He continues goosing Stiles’ sides, noting that’s the place to go to for high pitch squealing, but then hits the jack pot as his fingers brush his belly. 

"Oooooh." Derek smirks and his fingers start to trail towards Stiles' stomach. 

"No Derek! No! Stay! Down! Roll over! Let me gohohoho!" Stiles panics and whines desperately, but is unable to stop giggling.

Stiles sucks his stomach in as much as he can but he knows it’s useless as Derek’s fingers get closer and closer to the t-shirt covered skin. 

They stop just as they brush the soft material of his shirt, causing Stiles' breath to catch and a smirk to form on Derek’s face.

His beautiful, stubbly, perfect face… Mmmm. 

"NYA!" He yelps as Derek rubs the pads of his fingers just under his belly button before stopping to speak. 

"Shouldn’t day dream Stiles, all sorts of bad things could happen," he winks, he actually winks at Stiles.  
Derek loves the dark flush that reaches the tips of Stiles’ ears. 

But before Stiles can respond, five fingers are wiggling and rubbing all over his sensitive belly. 

"NAHAHAHAHAHAHA DEHEHEHER! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHIT!" Stiles squeals, body arching off the bed, eyes squeezed tight and a huge grin covering his flushed face. 

Derek thinks he looks beautiful.  
"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! DEHEHEHER PLEHEHEHEHEASE!"

"Awwww is little Stiles ticklish hmmm?" 

"SHUHUHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!" Stiles shouts, finding Derek’s teasing made it worse. 

He just smirks and carries on wiggling his fingers, finding sensitive spots and paying very close attention to them. But before long he notices Stiles’ t-shirt had ridden up to expose his happy trail and, unable to ignore the urge, bends down to rest his lips on the exposed skin. Before blowing a raspberry. 

Stiles shrieks. 

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NAHAHA!!"  
Stiles arches his back and cackles, his laughter bouncing around the room. Derek’s stubble make it worse, tickling all over his stomach and he is so going to get beard burn after this, which Stiles is surprisingly not bothered about. Because it’s Derek! Duh! 

Derek finally lets up on the tickling after a few more minutes, seeing Stiles’ eyes filled with joyful tears and a cute flushed face, he is still shaking with after giggles when Derek falls next to him on the bed.

What he doesn’t expect is Stiles to fling his arm over Derek’s chest and cuddle into his side. When Stiles doesn’t flinch away or get up and leave the room, Derek allows his arm to rest around Stiles’ waist and relax into him, breathing in the enticing scent of him. 

When he hears Stiles’ breaths even out he allows himself to place a kiss on the crown of his forehead, thinking Stiles would be asleep, before settling down to rest. 

"My lips are down here wolfy."

Derek jolts and feels his face heat up, “You-you want me to? Uhm. Ya’know? Really?” He mumbles, unable to look at him. 

"Duh! And aren’t you cute with all your stuttering" He replies cheekily, with an affectionate nuzzle to Derek’s side. 

Derek leans down, eyes flickering between Stiles’ eyes and his plump pink lips, as if asking for permission. 

Stiles surges forward and connects their lips together, it’s soft and sweet and Derek tries to show how much he cares about Stiles through a single kiss.  
When they break apart, they are both grinning like idiots and quickly snuggle into each other again. 

"Boyfriends?" Stiles whisper asks. 

"Boyfriends" Derek confirms and leans in to nuzzle into Stiles’ neck, smelling saltiness, soap, cinnamon and most importantly. Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos welcome :)


End file.
